tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day in the Life of Olivia: Season 2 Soundtrack
'A Day In The Life Of Olivia: Season 2 Soundtrack '''is a CD containing all the songs heard in Season 2 of the show ''A Day in the Life of Olivia. The soundtrack is confirmed to be at least a 3-disc set. Confirmed Tracks # "My Brilliant Plan" from "Marty's Triumphant Comeback" # "Vs. Klungo (Banjo-Tooie)" from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "Marty's Triumphant Comeback") # "Tornado Time" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Marty's Triumphant Comeback" and "Olivia Saves Christmas") # "Theme of Eggman (''Sonic Adventure)" from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''(heard in "Honey, I Shrunk Olivia", "Jake and Knuckles: An Unlikely Duo", and "Aubrey and the Missing Identity") # "Overworld Theme" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 ''(heard in "Honey, I Shrunk Olivia") # "Sky Road (Bonus Stage)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Olivia Saves Christmas") # "Piper's Theme 2" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Olivia Saves Christmas") # "Joy to the World" from "Olivia Saves Christmas" # "Abominable Virus Blues" from "Olivia Saves Christmas" # "Deck the Halls" from "Olivia Saves Christmas" # "Wizard in Winter (Instrumental)" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra (heard in "Olivia Saves Christmas") # "Magical Snow Day" from ''Sonic Runners ''(heard in "Olivia Saves Christmas") # "Hark the Herald Angels Sing" by Pentatonix (heard in "Olivia Saves Christmas") # "Snowball Park" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "Snowball Effect") # "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" by Pentatonix (heard in "Snowball Effect") # "The London March (''Fatal Fury 2)" from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "Snowball Effect") # "Team Ultimate: Knuckles" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(heard in "Jake and Knuckles: An Unlikely Duo") # "Vs. Metal Sonic" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Jake and Knuckles: An Unlikely Duo" and "Failed... Again...") # "Tropical Coast - Zone 1" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Bay Lookout") # "Perfect Chaos - Phase 2" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Bay Lookout") # "Open Your Heart (''Sonic Adventure)" from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games ''(heard in "Bay Lookout") # "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" from ''Phineas and Ferb ''(heard in "Bay Lookout") # "Opening Titles" from "The Olivia Chronicles" # "The Kaitlin Chronicles Theme Song" from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles ''(heard in "The Olivia Chronicles") # "RoboBrood Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(heard in "The Olivia Chronicles") # "Avatar Creation" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "The Olivia Chronicles") # "Super Kaitlin Theme Song" from [[The Kaitlin Chronicles|''The Kaitlin Chronicles]]'' ''(heard in "The Olivia Chronicles") # "Dharkon" from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "The Olivia Chronicles") # "Super Sonic" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "The Olivia Chronicles" and "Failed... Again...") # "The Crimson Tower" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "A Magnificent Mind") # "Barra" from ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games ''(heard in "A Magnificent Mind") # "Calamity Ganon - Phase 2" from ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ''(heard in "A Magnificent Mind") # "Dark Bloo Inn" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Aubrey and the Missing Identity" and "Monty Troy and the Holy Grail") # "Roshambo Win" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Aubrey and the Missing Identity") # "Ruby Delusions" from ''Sonic Mania ''(heard in "Failed... Again...") # "Starman" from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(heard in "Failed... Again...") # "Floral Fury" from ''Cuphead ''(heard in "Failed... Again...") # "Camelot Castle" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Monty Troy and the Holy Grail") # "Molten Mine" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Monty Troy and the Holy Grail") # "Treasury" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Monty Troy and the Holy Grail") Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia